Crazier
by SwordVixen
Summary: Rukia looked at him, her own amethyst eyes locked onto his amber ones. She felt her head start to spin, her breathing hitched. She hated him, hated him with all her soul. And yet, he made her crazier than she had ever been before. Damn him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! My name is SwordVixen, you can call me Vix. I found fan fiction a few months ago and have finally been inspired to write a story! I hope that all of you guys that are reading this enjoy the story, and for those who don't, I'm sorry for my disgraceful writing skills...**

**So, enough about me I'm going to tell you a bit about the story:**

**Rukia looked at him, her own amethyst eyes locked onto his amber ones. She felt her head start to spin, her breathing hitched. She hated him, hated him with all her soul. And yet, he made her crazier than she had ever been before. Damn him.**

The sharp click of heels could be heard as she made way through the enormous halls of Karakura High School. There were doors everywhere, each of them made out of expensive wood, their rooms, like every other in the building were probably lavished with the same soft carpet and extravagant leather she had seen before. She sighed softly; this wasn't a school, more of a luxury paradise in which snobby rich kids could show off their wealth. But there was no denying the fact that Karakura High Schools was one of the best schools in Japan. Known for its luxurious lifestyle, Karakura High School had, once again been able to get better results than any other school in Japan, and was ranked 5th in the world.

She reached the end of the hallway, where a glass elevator stood waiting. Pressing the button she listened for the slight hum of the elevator, but there was none. Everything was perfectly silent. She heard a slight bell as the elevator reached her floor, getting in she could see that it would have been big enough for 25 people. The floor was an expensive marble, while the button pad was metal, both of which were polished to perfection. Pressing the button for the 3rd floor, she saw that she had left a fingerprint. Fighting off the sudden urge to wipe the disgraceful print from the otherwise spotless pad, she let her thoughts drift off.

_Flashback_

"_Come in."_

_Even though the voice belonged to her brother, Rukia felt a shiver going up her spine. Her hand lingered slightly on the door handle before she walked into the room. Emotions exploded inside her, but she forced them down. _

"_Nii-sama, I want to enter into Karakura High School."_

_Her voice now was cold and emotionless; the complete opposite of what was raging inside of her. There was no point in greetings; her brother didn't bother with them._

"_I see, and you do not want me to simply give you the money?"_

"_No Nii-sama, as much as I appreciate it, I would like to get into Karakura High School on my own."_

_Her brother's face remained impassive, giving nothing away. Rukia couldn't tell whether he was against it or not._

"_Very well, you may do as you wish. But your living arrangements will have to be decided upon." _

_Rukia eyes widened, she had not expected to get her brothers permission so easily._

"_Actually Nii-sama, the school has dorms in which the students stay in, if I get in I will be assigned to one of them."_

_Rukia swallowed, this was the hardest part, convincing her brother to let her live on her own. Well, not on her own, but without him and his guards. _

_The silence that followed was tense, but her brother's voice cut through it._

"_Alright."_

_Rukia resisted the sudden, explosive urge to shout and scream. She had to remain cold, at least until she got out of her brother's office…_

_End of flashback_

And here she was now, having passed the entrance exam and gotten a scholarship. The lift dinged once again, signalling that she had arrived. Rukia stepped out into another hallway, much like the previous one. Taking a small card from her pocket she looked for her assigned class.

"Class 2H… F… G… H, here it is."

Her fingers settled on the handled and she silently composed herself for the introduction that she would have to face.

"Alright, settle down, I know all of you will be discussing your holidays but they're over and school is back on now."

Sousuke Aizen quietened the class down, getting ready to do the register. He knew there was going to be a new student today.

_Kuchiki Rukia, as in Kuchiki Co.? Why would she have had to apply for a scholarship when her brother is one of the most successful business men in Japan?_

The thought had crossed his mind several times that day but he shook it off.

"Ok, we'll start with the-"

He was interrupted by the door opening, revealing a petite black haired girl. Several of the students had paused from their conversations to look at the new-comer.

"Ah, alright class, as some of you may have known, we will be having a new student in our class as of today."

The teacher looked at her, expecting an introduction, Rukia smiled politely at him before introducing herself.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, I transferred here from Tokyo. I hope I will become friends with all of you."

She could see something flicker in the eyes of most of the boys in the class and couldn't help but sigh to herself. She did not have enough time for things such as boys and shopping, her studies were the only things that mattered.

"Alright Rukia, it's a pleasure to meet you, you can take a seat next to Kurosaki Ichigo."

The teacher nodded towards something orange, at first Rukia thought it he was mistaken but looking carefully she saw that the orange belonged to a boy.

Rukia walked up towards the boy and took a seat beside him. Looking beside her she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His face was in his palm and his eyes were closed, it seemed to Rukia that he could have been sleeping if it hadn't been for his eyebrows which were furrowed. To her his fiery orange hair suited him well. Once again, Rukia sighed, she could still feel everyone's eyes on her, everyone except Kurosaki; he still had his eyes closed.

"Alright, we'll start off this year with some revision from last year."

There were some barely audible moans from the class, ignoring them Aizen-sensei continued, "Could you please take out your textbooks and turn to page 3."

Rukia reached in her bag and took out the textbook, turning it to the page the Aizen-sensei had asked. The remainder of the lesson was spent doing things out of the book. Unfortunately for Rukia, she these were also things she already knew, so she spent the period doodling on her notebook.

The bell rang, signalling the end of a torturous first period. Looking down at her notebook Rukia smiled at her drawings; Super Chappy, always the best thing to draw when one was bored. Rukia got up from her seat, packing up her things she noticed that she and another girl were the only ones left in the class.

"Hi, Rukia was it?"

As the blonde haired girl held out her hand, the first thought that went through Rukia's head was how pretty she was.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, nice to meet you,"

Rukia smiled and shook the other girl's hand. Unexpectedly she was pulled into a deadly hug.

"Aw! You're so cute!"

Rukia tried to breathe but found it impossible due to the blonde's oversized breasts.

"_No! I can't die here! Fight Rukia! Fight!"_

Rukia fought against Rangiku's hold, and failed.

"C-c-choking… let g-go…"

"Rangiku-san, I think you're killing her…"

If the voice hadn't come from another girl, and if she hadn't wanted to keep her dignity as a Kuchiki, Rukia would have probably kissed her saviour.

She choked as she was let go and found that her saviour was another busty blonde.

"Sorry about that, Rangiku gets over-excited about new students,"

"I wasn't over-excited! She's so cute! Just like a little doll!"

"Don't mind her, she's kind on the inside, I'm Orihime,"

"Rukia,"

Orihime smiled, "Nice to meet you Rukia-chan,"

Rangiku, who had calmed down now, walked up to Rukia.

"So, Rukia-chan, what do you have next?"

Rukia quickly took out her timetable. The once immaculate card was now crumpled."

"Um… double Science…"

"Hey! We have Science too!"

Rukia smiled, she had already begun to make friends.

"Come on Rukia-chan, we have to get there or else Kurotsutchi-sensie will go mad… seriously, that guy has problems…"

Matsumoto took hold of Rukia's hand and started dragging her towards the Science lab; the school had a total of 8 labs, all of which supported high-tech equipment.

Once they had reached the lab, Rangiku picked their seats which just happened to be in the back row.

"This is just so we can do something productive when we get bored…"

Rukia smiled and she heard Orihime laugh quietly.

"You know, we really shouldn't goof off during lessons, its not-"

"Hey midget, get off my seat."

Rukia felt a vein pop in her head. Who the hell just called her midget? The lashed her head round, ready to stare at the asshole when she was caught completely by surprise.

Rukia stood there, her eyes wide as she stared into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.

"K-Kurosaki…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm currently fighting of a cold… =_= When will this winter end? -Sigh- This chapter is going to be shorter than the previous one mainly due to the fact that I am sick. I'll try to update sooner next time! Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! The reviews keep me happy!**

"K-Kurosaki…?"

Kurosaki Ichigo was standing in front of her, a scowl on his face. Rukia was rooted to the spot, she had known he was handsome but not _this _handsome_. _His fiery orange hair went well with his square jaw and his beautiful amber-

_Whoa there girl! Hold up, did you just say his eyes were beautiful? You have to be kidding me… this is the idiot that just called you a midget. Remember how you hate it when people call you that?_

Who are you…?

_I'm your lovely conscience! I'll look over you and stop you from making stupid mistakes!_

Really…?

_Yes._

Then where were you when I _accidently _set fire to the sofa 6 years ago?

… _Never mind that! That guy is- wait, why are you staring at him?_

I'm not staring!

_Yes you are… Watch it, you're drooling._

I AM NOT!

_Ok… anyway, what are you standing here for? You look like a retard! Go kick his sorry ass!_

Rukia, who had decided on taking her conscience's advice, swiftly brought her leg up to kick him in the face, the unfortunate Ichigo had no time to react.

"What the hell?"

_Rukia… maybe that was a little too hard."_

"You could've broken my nose! Damn midget…"

_Ok, forget what I just said; BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THIS ASSHOLE!_

"That's what you get for calling me midget!"

"Why you…"

"R-Rukia-chan! That wasn't very nice! I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, you can take our seats!"

Rukia looked behind her to see a very flustered Orihime. She raised her eyebrow; did she have a crush on Kurosaki? She looked over at Rangiku who just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rukia-chan… Rangiku-chan…"

In the end they ended up taking the front row. Rukia was now scared of the science teacher…

"I told you! Professor Kurotsuchi has issues!"

"I know… was that a real rabbit?"

"I have no idea… and I REALLY don't want to know…"

Rukia smiled at Rangiku, she then noticed that Orihime wasn't talking.

"Come on Hime, he'll notice you someday."

So Rukia had been right, Orihime did have a crush on Kurosaki.

"Hey cheer up. Listen, if that jerk doesn't notice you then he doesn't deserve you."

"He's not a jerk, he's actually really kind."

Rukia raised a brow, him being nice? No way… It was like imagining her brother smile… freaky.

"Oh I have an idea that'll make you feel better!"

Rukia looked at Rangiku, even though she had only known them for a day she felt like she had known them forever. Like right now, Rangiku had a gleam in her eyes… this couldn't be good…

**So… how was it? Good, bad or completely terrible? Again, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer… if I get better. I would have made this one longer but I thought this would be a better place to stop. Review please!**


End file.
